


Holiday-ish Cards (2)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: South Park Winter [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Firkle and Ike bring at each others throat constantly is my aesthetic, Gonna edit later, Karen deserves the world, Not really a ship??, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: South Park Winter oneshots. Day 2: making cards.Karen expects them to make holiday cards after school, ends how you expect.





	Holiday-ish Cards (2)

Ike had no idea why Karen wanted him to go over to Tricias. She was going on about something at school, how she needed everyone to go to Tricias after school because her house wasn’t good enough for what she needed to do. Ike thought her house was fine, a little broken and dysfunctional, but fine.

“You need to be there Ike. Drag Firkle with too, it’s going to be fun!” Karen chirped looking between the two black haired guys she sat across from at lunch. Ike would rather be at home but knowing Karen she’d complain and guilt trip them. Plus his mom was setting up for Hanukkah so maybe it isn’t the best time to be at home.

“Why drag me into your conformist shit?” Firkle asked taking a sip from his water bottle, that deep purple lipstick making a ring on it. Ike nodded in agreement as he ate whatever his mom packed him which (at the moment) was just a plain peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

“Be nice you asshole.” Tricia said typing at her phone with one hand and flipping off the goth with the other. That’s just how it went with the four. Karen tries her best while everyone else does their thing. “She just wants to hang out.”

Knowing Karen, there was something else going on. Not that it was bad just, make Ike nervous. Last time she wanted to hang out she had planned something elaborate and trapped them all in her web of ‘well since you’re here’ as per usual.

“It’s fine bro, not like we have shit going on later.” Ike finally said as he finished that bite. He made a grabby motion at Firkles water bottle which prompted him to sigh before passing it to Ike. Taking a nice swig of the bottle he set it down.

“Nice! If it isn’t too much trouble,” Karen said with a happy clap. There was the problem ‘too much trouble’ meant a lot of trouble. “could you bring stuff to draw with? Pens, markers, you know that kinda stuff.”

What in God’s name did they need pens and markers for? Ike went to object and say something like ‘that’s stupid no way’ but the death glare Tricia gave him was enough to keep that big mouth of his shut.

“Only have black.” Firkle said swishing the water in the bottle around before taking another sip. Of course he only had black. This was Firkle we’re talking about. The local goth who got sick of being around the other goths and joined the “my brother is well known” club. Not that he had a brother; that’s just what Tricia, Karen and Ike are known for. Being the younger sibling to someone.

“That’s okay! We’d need to outline stuff.” Karen giggled eying in front of Tricia. The girl with her strawberry blonde hair hasn’t even touched that bag of chips be bought. Tricia glanced up from her phone, feeling Karen’s pleading eyes on her and let out a sigh.

“I don’t see why it has to be _my_ house.” Tricia said sliding the bag over to Karen who let out a happy gasp. This was probably all she would eat for the day. “I’d just have to kick Craig out which is fine with me.”

As if Ike could kick Kyle out. His parents would make too much of a fuss over people coming over. That’s another advantage of the Tucker house: they didn’t care. That wasn’t always a good thing but it’s fine.

“Then it’s settled! Tricia's house after school, bring art stuff.” Karen said hearing the bell ring. She grabbed the chips and stood up, reaching over and grabbing Tricia’s hand with another small laugh. She clicked off her phone as Ike crammed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and wrapping the rest of the bag up. He’d finish it in the next class, or on the bus. Actually nevermind that last thought.

“Sounds gay but alright.” Ike said through that sandwich he crammed in while passing the rolled up bag to Karen. It was just stuff he doesn’t really like. Some things his mom made, weird cookies without actual milk just water and like flour, a few Jewish things too. She took it and smiled at Ike.

“It’s always gay. Everything sucks.” Firkle said standing up and putting on his backpack. He’s not wrong but he shouldn’t say it aloud. Tricia rolled her eyes at that comment and scoffed.

“You’re the one who sucks.” Tricia said stuffing her phone into her pocket and flipping him off again. Ike just snickered, because he assumed it was a penis joke. It wasn’t supposed to be but you know how it is.

As the students left the lunchroom and more piled in, the four split in half. Tricia and Karen walking off to class while Ike and Firkle decided to skip. Just go out back so Firkle can smoke and Ike can vape. Seeing Kyle’s curly hair was the sign for Ike to leave. Another session of lunch had passed and Ike dreaded whatever Karen had planned for them after school.

It wouldn’t be that bad….. right?

.

Okay so maybe telling his mom “leaving this shitshow for a couple hours, be back whenever.” wasn’t the best way to leave the house. But hey, at least he closed the door before she said her third ‘what’ thank God for that.

He shot Karen a quick text before making his way over to the Tucker house. It wasn’t a long walk since the houses are kinda crammed together. Stuffed into the pocket of his oversized shorts was an assortment of Kyle’s art supplies. He told Kyle he took them by writing ‘suck my dick’ with a heart on a sticky-note. He’s doing his best.

Ike casually walked up to the Tucker house and opened the door. Why bother knocking? Tricia knew he was coming over. As long as her and Karen weren’t being gay; no hands would be thrown. Karen was chatting with Tricia as she filled two cups with water and dipping a tea bag in each of them.

“Thanks for knocking asshole.” Tricia said handing a cup to Karen and the container of (what he assumed was) sugar. She put a hefty sum of sugar into the tea before stirring it. Tricia didn’t bother with that and just drank from the scalding hot tea.

“Anytime.” Ike scoffed shutting the door behind him and making his way to the counter where he sat. Why would he use the stools Tricia had gotten out for everyone. She flipped him off and put the sugar back. “Got those pens and shit.” He said taking the writing supplies out of his pocket and tossing to the island in the middle of the kitchen where Karen sat.

“These are so cool! Thank you Ike.” Karen said uncapping one of the markers. Of course it was a copic marker so it was going to be fun to draw with. She flashed him a quick smile before putting the cap back on and taking a very small sip of the tea.

Ike just offered a roll of his dark green eyes as he hopped off the counter. It wouldn’t hurt to just go into her fridge and take one of the many cans of soda they had. Tricia said something along the lines of “you’re a dick” to which Ike laughed and cracked it open.

“I hate all of you.” Firkle greated stomping off his black boots which were covered in snow. He didn’t bother to wear a coat, said it didn’t look “cool” and that’s all the reason he had behind not wearing one.

“You don’t know the context.” Tricia said before adding “shut the door.”

“Don’t need it, just thought I’d remind you guys.” Firkle shrugged shutting the door behind him with a sigh. Karen took another small sip of her tea and giggled again. Nothing was funny other than the usual interaction they all have. Firkle hopped up on the counter by Ike and took the can of Orange Crush right from his hand.

“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole you wouldn’t hate us.” Ike said taking the can back. Firkle grabbed the can once again, this time while Ike was mid drink. “You dick.” Ike said putting his hand under his chin to make sure the soda didn’t dribble onto his sweatshirt. Instead, of responding with a civilized manner, Firkle just shoved Ike.

“No fighting in my house you assholes. Remember _last_ time?” Tricia said pointing at the wall that rested by the T.V. Last time the four of them hung out over here, Firkle and Ike out for still vaping and repeatedly called him gay. Of course, there wouldn’t have been a problem as long as he kept his cool and _didn’t_ go to fight Firkle. Long story short; the two of them fought and Ike punched a hole in the wall. The Tuckers were _not_ happy about that.

“Yeah okay but _he_ started it.” Ike said shoving him back and holding the can far away. Tricia shot them both a glare that was simply read as ‘cut the shit’ before they stopped.

“And I’m finishing it.” Tricia scoffed sitting down next to Karen. “So, what do you have planned for us this time?” She asked looking at the girl she sat next to. Karen smiled and reached under the table where her tattered brown messengers bag was laying. It was covered in an elaborate pattern of stitching; more patchwork than anything. She needed a new one but knowing her financial situation that was very unlikely. Regardless, Karen reached in and pulled out a stack of paper. Nothing fancy but she probably took it from the school. Four pieces of blank white paper were set out on the table while she put her bag down.

"I just figured we could make Christmas cards!" Karen giggled as she started to fold them in half. Of course she would want to do something pure and wholesome. But Ike would ruin that with a clearing of his throat as if he was saying 'I'm Jewish' even though he hardly followed the religion. "I meant holiday cards. Sorry Ike."

Ike just nodded at that and finished off the can of soda. He passed it to Firkle who set it in the sink before crossing one skinny leg over the other so he could pick at something on his black jeans. Ike was leaned forward, elbows resting on his spread legs as he waited for Karen to continue.

"We work on our own cards then show each other what we did. It’s going to be fun!" She said passing the folded piece of paper to Tricia and giving that missing tooth smile. That tooth wouldn’t grow back. She lost it when her parents got out of control. As per usual, she saw the light in the situation and compared it to Kenny's missing tooth; they were in the same spot.

"Why do we have to make our own? That's like, so stup-" Firkle scoffed before cutting himself short. Karen was to busy focused on folding the paper to notice the hard glare Tricia was giving the goth. "I mean, sounds fine with me I guess." He mumbled getting off the counter and pulling a stool up across from where Karen sat. Ike followed suit, sitting across from Tricia.

"Don't be a dick." Tricia hissed at the two black haired guys across from her. That was enough to get her point across.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Karen laughed reaching forward and grabbing the bubblegum pink copic marker. “Everyone have at it.” She passed them each a piece of folded paper and began to make her own

.

Fun was... one way to describe it. Ike wasn’t sure why they were laughing at his card. He did what he did best; meme the shit out of it. There was a drawing of Santa in Gucci slides, matching Gucci belt with (an obvious) vape. Ike thought it looked amazing and represented the Christmas spirit. Not a single thing was relating to Hanukkah in the picture.

Firkles made Karen gaps and Ike laugh. It was an assortment of dead deer and other poor woodland creatures that were dead. Apparently, he had listened to “Cartman's Christmas Classic” too many times. It was full of satanic imagery too so that’s something else.

Tricias was probably the most simple. It was just ‘Merry Christmas’ with a thumbs up and what appeared to be a deer with a crude Santa hat on? Hard to say but the whole thing looked half assed. Guess that’s just the Tucker life-style.

Karen’s card looked like something out of a Hallmark holiday card. The animals were all small and cute, each with matching scarves and hats; wide smiles on their faces. It was pure and wholesome, she even used those gold and silver markers to make it even more christmas themed.

After a moment of silence as they looked at each others cards.

Then they all started to laugh. Tricia had that signature naily laugh that all Tuckers have, Ike snorted, Firkles was breathy and rather quiet while Karen's sounded as it always did. High pitched and bubbly.

“I shouldn’t have expected anything less.” Karen said in between laughs. What a dysfunctional friend group. Let’s be real, if their brothers can’t exist as normal people. Neither can the siblings.

Guess being messed up runs in the family; especially around the holiday season.

**Author's Note:**

> Shh it's not late  
> .  
> When I get around to drawing it,,, it'll make sense


End file.
